The present disclosure relates to a method and system for granting or denying access to a restricted area. The present disclosure specifically relates to a method and system for granting access of vehicles to restricted area.
Western societies have been challenged by terrorist attacks. Even a substantial effort by law enforcement authorities and intelligence agencies cannot always prevent terrorist attacks.
Recently, terrorist attacks have taken place by using trucks that have been steered into an agglomeration of humans, for example on Dec. 19, 2016 in Berlin in which a truck was driven into the Christmas market next to the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church by a terrorist, leaving 12 people dead and 56 injured or for example on Aug. 17, 2017 in Barcelona in which a van was driven into the crowded street La Rambla leaving 14 people dead and over 100 injured.
Systems for managing access of vehicles to a restricted area are known in the art, however the issue of monitoring access of vehicles in a restricted area with the target to protect people who are in that area and are exposed to be injured by vehicles driven at high speeds in crowded places still needs to be addressed.